


cool kids skip school

by johncantsitdown



Category: RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Omega, Basically they fuck, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, P much it, Percy's the O/Jason's the A, enjoy ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johncantsitdown/pseuds/johncantsitdown
Summary: Percy crossed his legs, hoping the barrier of thigh between what felt like literally-the-worst-thing-that-had-ever-happened-to-him-Jesus-fucking-Christ and annoyingly-close-alpha-Jason-Grace would make it all better.Nope. Oh, fuck, definitely a solid nope. Leg up against the hardon made it worse. Way worse.The position Percy actually wanted to take–well, there were two. One: legs spread, leaning forward, head in his hands, whining about how shitty this was as loud as he wanted; two: literally any position where he could feel a knot in his ass.Neither of those was going to fly, though, because he was in the middle of fucking World History.





	cool kids skip school

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever public fic also my first ever smut haha rip

 Percy crossed his legs, hoping the barrier of thigh between what felt like _literally-the-worst-thing-that-had-ever-happened-to-him-Jesus-fucking-Christ_ and _annoyingly-close-alpha-Jason-Grace_ would make it all better.

 Nope. Oh, fuck, definitely a solid nope. Leg up against the hardon made it worse. Way worse.

 The position Percy actually wanted to take–well, there were two. One: legs spread, leaning forward, head in his hands, whining about how shitty this was as loud as he wanted; two: literally any position where he could feel a knot in his ass.

 Neither of those was going to fly, though, because he was in the middle of fucking World History.

 He could get excused from class. Theoretically. But then everyone would know it was him–the alphas in the room kept glancing in his general direction (he was wearing pheromone concealer, but it was the shitty drugstore kind that when you smelled it worked in the opposite of how it was supposed to because it had the distinctive scent of _pheromone concealer_ ) but they didn’t necessarily know it was him.

 Because this was his first heat.

 Because he’d been smart enough to wear concealer since the signs had started showing up in the last couple of weeks.

 Because he was trying _so fucking hard_ to seem normal.

 He felt like an idiot. No one came to school on the first day of their first heat. Granted, he hadn’t known until his second class, but he should’ve just called his mom or something.

 He shifted forward in his seat, hoping to alleviate some of the pressure against his cock. No such luck. He let out a barely noticeable whimper. Even he almost couldn’t hear it, but it still sent a ping of fear and embarrassment down into his stomach.

 You’d think he’d never had an erection before.

 Fuck this. He pulled up his sweatshirt’s hood, crumpling up his entire body as much as he could and closing his eyes. This was as close as he was going to get to curling up in his bed undisturbed until school was out.

 “Mr. Jackson, no hoods.”

 Percy didn’t move. He was in his mental happy place, somewhere soft and cool, getting his brains fucked out.

 “Percy. Seriously. Hood down.”

 Percy’s knuckles dug into his own cheek; he bit his lip. He did not want to be here. _He did not want to be here_.

 “I’m writing you a slip, Percy. Headphones out, hood down.”

 The best and most uncomfortable thing Percy had done all day was standing up to get that slip and leaving class. He didn’t even want to check and see if his hardon was visible. He just had to pray that it wasn’t.

 And he didn’t take down his hood.

 Once safely outside in the hallway, Percy looked at the slip. Yeah, no way in Hell was he going to the support room. He dropped his stuff off in his locker, grabbed the other two sweatshirts he kept in there, put in his headphones, and booked it to a band practice room.

  One sweatshirt on the floor. Percy sat down on top of it. One crumpled in his lap, squished between his knees and his chest. Headphones on. Hood up. Door closed. Lights off. Browser open.

 Percy was sitting in a practice room (they weren’t even supposed to be left unlocked, but one usually was) watching porn. He couldn’t even muster up judgement for himself, only jealousy for the omegas in the videos.

 Luckily, when someone knocked, he hadn’t gotten his cock out yet, although he’d been thinking about it.

 Percy kind of had to open the door, he guessed. They were locked to the outside without a key, and it was obvious whoever knocked knew someone was in the practice room. He crawled slightly forward without really getting up (the rooms were small, which actually felt really nice just then) and pulled open the door.

 It was Jason Grace from World History. The alpha who sat far too close to Percy and had entirely messed up his brain chemistry. Jason stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Immediately, he said, “Oh,” and then absently chewed his lip, then said, “Okay.”

 Percy didn’t know what to make of any of that. He’d already shut off his phone, but he stuffed it into his pocket. “Hey?”

 “Yeah,” Jason said. Something about his voice seemed weird. “Hi.” His back was to the sound pads on the wall of the practice room, but he didn’t exactly seem relaxed. He said, “It’s weird that you’re sitting and I’m standing.”

 Percy didn’t say anything. He was not getting up.

 Jason slid kind of down, basically squatting. He kept one elbow carefully laid across his crotch.

  _Oh_.

 “Not to be rude,” Percy started–he was sarcastic, but never really rude, especially not to alphas, especially not to hot alphas–“but why are you here?”

 Jason shifted a little, kind of closer to Percy, kind of not. Percy felt the slight subconscious urge to edge his legs apart.

 “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

 Percy wanted to say, _I am, thanks, so you can go_ , but he couldn’t make the words come out of his mouth. He didn’t want Jason to go at all.

 Instead, Percy said, “Thanks. That’s–that’s really nice. Of you. Thank you.”

 There was a solid thirty seconds of silence.

 Jason said, very slowly, “I see that you are… fine”–although _fine_ was pronounced with a strange cadence that indicated the exact opposite–“and you’re just…” he didn’t say anything else, just pursed his lips in a way that Percy found both kind of annoying and kind of adorable.

 “In heat,” Percy filled in, almost laughing at that point. It was weird how fearless alphas were seen as by the general public, but then they were all kind of afraid of heats. Like, even though Percy had never really had a heat before, he would’ve never been afraid to say the _word_.

 “Yeah,” Jason said finally. “Why are you here?”

 “Hiding,” Percy said. Then he added, “Duh.”

 Jason smiled a little. “No, why are you _here_. At school.”

 “Didn’t know it was happening until I was already here. I didn’t think it’d be this bad, either. And my mom can’t really afford to take off work, so… I’m kind of just stuck here.”

 Immediately, Jason said, “I can drive you home. If you want.”

 “Right now?”

 “Yeah. I mean”–he dug around until he pulled car keys from his back pocket–“civic duty, right?”

 Percy grinned. “Make it your Eagle Scout project.”

 “Ha. Omega Uber.”

 “…Never mind, sounds kinda shifty.”

 Jason laughed.

–

 Jason’s car was shitty, but no shittier than Percy’s mother’s, and Percy was unspeakably grateful nonetheless.

 Percy texted his mom what was happening and directed Jason the short three miles to his house at the same time, feeling jovial at just the prospect of going home.

 It only took them five minutes, but Jason still turned on the radio. Percy didn’t comment on their astronomically different music tastes. Percy kept his backpack carefully over his lap the entire ride, though he didn’t really want to.

 The car drifted to a stop in front of Percy’s house. He lived at the end of an avenue, in an ugly, small brick building with an ugly, small brick carport. What else could you expect from suburban New York?

 Jason tapped the steering wheel and breathed out slowly through his teeth.

 There was a considerable silence.

 “You can come inside,” Percy offered. “If you want. Get food. Or something.”

 “I don’t know…” Jason glanced over at Percy. Percy ended up being the first one to look away. “Seems kinda…”

 “Shut up, you drove me, I owe you. Come inside.”

 Jason looked at Percy again, the empty street, and the vacant carport. he sighed heavily, shifted the car back into gear, and pulled into the port. Percy dug his house key out of his bag without looking at Jason, got out, and shut the car down behind him, finally letting himself breathe.

 What. The _fuck_. Was. He. _Thinking_?

 Well, he knew what he was thinking. He was thinking: _I want Jason grace to follow me into my house and fuck me until I forget both of our names_.

 But he was also thinking: _That’s not going to happen, send him away before you literally get down on your knees and beg for his knot_.

 Despite these warring though processes, Percy managed to walk into his house very normally. He dropped his backpack on his chair in the dining room like he always did. He headed straight for his room.

 Percy dove immediately into his bed, pulling off his sweatshirt, his t-shirt, undoing his belt, kicking off his shoes, and burrowing beneath all the crumpled blankets he’d amassed in the last few days. It was _almost_ not painful.

 “Percy?”

 Jason. From the kitchen. He sounded impossibly far away.

 “Yeah,” Percy answered. His voice was muffled in his pillows.

 It took Jason a few seconds to appear in the doorway. If he was surprised by Percy’s downgrade in amount of clothing, he didn’t show it. He just walked over and squatted by the edge of the bed.

 “Are you, like… actually okay?”

 Percy reached up a hand to scrub hair out of his face. His hand came back beaded in sweat. Fucking gross. “Yeah. You don’t need to be worried about me. I’ll be fine. And I legit just talked to you for the first time today.”

 “Not true,” Jason said, “we worked together on that dumb name game. Second day of school.”

 “I don’t remember that.”

 “I never forget a pretty omega.”

 Percy swallowed carefully. “I’m not pretty.”

 “There you go again,” Jason said. “Saying things that aren’t true.”

 The newfound confidence in Jason’s voice was making Percy so wet that he was actually getting more uncomfortable. He shifted slightly, letting out a quiet, stiff sound.

 Jason immediately became ten times more alert. “Are you alright?”

 “Yeah, I…” Percy wanted to take off his remaining clothes. Percy wanted Jason in his bed. Percy wanted sex so badly it hurt his entire body. But he just couldn’t make himself say it.

 So he looked at Jason with the most _I’m-an-omega-in-heat-and-I’m-too-awkward-to-ask-you-to-fuck-please-please-please_ expression he could come up with and just prayed it would work.

 He saw the moment it clicked in Jason’s head. Jason said, almost inaudibly, “Right.” Then he slipped a hand under Percy’s limp shoulder, pulled him up, and kissed him.

 Percy kissed Jason for a solid minute before finding everything unbearable–the pressing of his erection against his pants, the slick dripping from his asshole, the addictive scent of Jason so close to him. He pushed Jason back for a second. “But I need…”

 Jason nodded. “Don’t worry. V’got you. Come on.” He motioned for Percy to get onto his back, worked on pulling down his sweats, dropping them on the floor next to the bed. (Percy was kind of disappointed; he’d wanted them added to the nest, but he didn’t say anything.)

 Jason spit on his middle finger, though he wouldn’t need to, with the amount of slick Percy was producing at that point. Percy squirmed out of his briefs, feeling needy and exposed, but somehow liking it.

 Jason pushed apart Percy’s knees. He leaned down, dragged his teeth over Percy’s hipbone, pulled apart his cheeks, circled his rim with his fingertip. Percy could feel himself shaking.

 “You really want this, don’t you?” Jason asked, and Percy could tell how much he was enjoying it: the sounds Percy was making, the shivering of his thighs.

 “I fucking n-need it.”

 Jason leaned forward, bringing a broad tongue up Percy’s crack. Percy said, “ _Fuck_ ” at the same time Jason made an approving noise. He kept rubbing his thumb over Percy’s rim, eventually pushing slowly in. Percy said “Fuck” again, which made Jason laugh.

 Percy reached blindly for his bedside table, fishing the one condom he’d gotten from the doctor’s office out of the top drawer. He threw it at Jason, who let out another soundless laugh.

 “Thanks–for–for this,” Percy said. Jason was fingering him steadily, reaching up to hit his prostate, and he couldn’t really speak normally. “By the way.”

 “ ’Course. Seeing you in pain was the worst.” Jason carefully pulled out his fingers. “Are we good?”

 Percy nodded.

 “Good.” Jason got up on his knees, unbuttoning his jeans but leaving them on, just pulling out his cock. It was bigger than Percy’s, obviously, but bigger than he’d expected it to be, too. He always thought he was smart for thinking porn had given him unrealistic expectations, but it really hadn’t, apparently.

 Percy realized he was staring in awe at Jason’s dick, but luckily Jason was too busy rolling on the condom to notice.

 “Roll over,” he told Percy, and Percy obliged. He honestly couldn’t tell if he felt scared, excited, or just really fucking horny.

 Jason pulled apart Percy’s cheeks, leaned down, and spit directly onto his hole. Although it probably wasn’t necessary, the idea of more lube gave Percy psychological comfort, so he was grateful for that.

 He could hear Jason lubing up his cock as well as the sound of his own nervous breathing. Jason seemed to notice, because he put his other hand on Percy’s hip, just above his butt.

 “Hey,” he said. “This’ll be fine. You’ll like it.”

 Percy nodded. He focused on the scent of his pillows. They smelled like home. “I know. Waiting’s killing me.”

 “Sorry. Trying to make this bloodless.”

 “ _Bloodless_?”

 “Kidding! I’m sorry, baby.”

  _Baby_. Warmth in the bottom of Percy’s stomach. He liked being called that. He hoped Jason had done it on purpose.

 Finally, he felt the tip of Jason’s cock at his entrance. Then, the warmth of Jason’s body over his back, Jason’s lips on the side of his neck.

 “Wrong time to say this, but you smell really nice.”

 “Please just fuck me.”

 “Yep. Yep,” Jason pressed a quick kiss to Percy’s shoulder. “You got it.”

 He pressed in. Percy let out a sound he didn’t know he was capable of, somewhere between a gasp and a whine.

 “Tell me when to move,” Jason said once he couldn’t go in any further.

 Percy said immediately, “Move.”

 “Damn, okay.”

 Percy was moving back and forth on Jason’s cock on his own, but Jason kept firm hands on Percy’s hips nonetheless.

 Somehow, it was too much, but it also wasn’t enough. “Harder,” Percy gasped. “If you can.”

 “Of course I can. You’re kind of a needy little bitch, aren’t you?”

 “I–I–Jesus _fucking_ Christ!” Percy guessed Jason had just hit his prostate, which he was now repeatedly ramming into.

 Jason growled, laughing a little. “I guess you like that.”

 Percy was about to answer, but all that came out was a long, quiet moan. Warm precum leaked out between the sheets and his stomach. He was in some weird, hazy half-state of pleasure: sure, it hurt, but it was so good–the relief, Jason, the softness of his bed–that he felt high. This was not how he thought the day would go. He thought he’d be frustratedly masturbating alone.

 “Get up here,” Jason panted.

 “What?”

 “Up here. Now.”

 Percy felt like he wouldn’t even have been able to prop himself up on his elbows if he tried. He just shook his head. “I can’t.”

 Jason sighed, hooking an arm under Percy’s stomach. “C’mon.” He pulled Percy up so his stomach was pressed to Percy’s back.

 Percy didn’t know what had happened to him, but he just _couldn’t move_. He had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that was like the simmering tingle of menthol. He let his head drop back onto Jason’s shoulder.

 Jason pressed his face into Percy’s neck. “Fuck,” he said, then louder, “fuck!” He grabbed Percy’s arm and twisted it back, biting down just above the elbow. Percy barely felt it.

 Percy let out a pathetic, quiet sound of relief as Jason came. Jason’s knot swelled inside of Percy, filling him up. Percy could feel the pulsing of Jason’s cock as he came, and it calmed him down–he actually felt okay now. Everything was fine.

 Jason had wrapped his arms around Percy’s stomach, holding him close, still sitting up. He was getting his hands in Percy’s own cum, but he didn’t seem to mind. Jason pressed his face into Percy’s shoulder as he continued to unload.

 Once Jason’s knot had loosened, he’d eased out of Percy, and left the bed to throw away the condom, Percy’s high started to dwindle. He still felt really good, of course (or at least way better than he had), but he noticed some things. Like how his ass really hurt. And the bleeding teethmarks on his arm.

 When Jason returned to the bed (Percy was glad for that–he didn’t want to have to ask Jason to stay, but he _definitely_ didn’t want to be alone), Percy showed him his arm, asking, “What the Hell is this?”

 Jason took Percy’s arm in his hands carefully, like he was afraid to hurt him even further. He inspected the shallow bite. “I’m so sorry. You put your glands up in my face and I just had to… you know.”

 “Oh.”

 “I was just trying not to claim you.”

 “How am I supposed to thank you for that?”

 Jason just grinned. They were lying, facing each other, on the sweaty sheets of Percy’s bed.

 “Do you think if I sleep before taking care of this it’ll get septic or some shit?” Percy asked.

 Jason leaned in to kiss him gently. “Nah. I got it. And I’ll be careful. Where’s your first aid stuff?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have an idea for another scene so maybe chapter 2 idk


End file.
